


A Jerk of the Head

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [34]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dual Identity, Gen, Milwaukee, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-26
Updated: 2003-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: Shampoo gets in Deimos' beer, while memory and myth merge in Discord's mind.





	A Jerk of the Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'fic series "An Eternity in Cheese Country," and here's why - after they were killed by Callisto and Xena, the souls of Strife, Discord, and Deimos were reincarnated in the late 20th century into three humans named Steve, Veronica, and Dave.
> 
> Originally composed September 2003; revised July 2017.

A jerk of the head and fizzle. Out goes his cigarette. It hasn't begun to rain, nor has a flood come. Can goes to lips and face contorts. Shampoo got in the beer. Figuring he could have the best of both - nay, all - worlds, Deimos has decided to smoke, drink and, naturally, whack off while taking a shower.

Discord sits in her living room flipping through TV Guide and there she is, Xena the Warrior Princess, except now she's taller and prettier and not so butch. Discord could swear Ares' so-called Warrior Queen wasn't so queen-y, but memory and myth continue to merge in her mind. It hasn't even been a year yet and already what she's read in books and seen on TV feels realer than all the centuries of battle and carnage. _Was it all a dream?_   Discord reflexively pulls away from blood now, nose scrunching and stomach contracting, and not because it gets on her nice, new armor. No, the human impulses take over. Get a Band Aid. Get something. Call a doctor. Doctors know what to do. The mortality rate is low in Milwaukee and Deimos often gripes about how he doesn't get to see any killing anymore. Discord snorts. In his attempt to get close to the action, maybe he'll get killed himself. She can only hope.


End file.
